Fibber (032)
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to buzz whenever he hears a lie. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at court interrogating suspects with the Kauai police force. Bio Experiment 032 was the 32nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to detect lies and beep whenever a lie was told, forcing entire civilizations to only ever tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. 032 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 032 was activated and captured by Lilo and Stitch, who took him back to their house On the day after 032, named Fibber, had been captured, Pleakley received a call from his mother. She had been badgering her son about finding a wife, and even told the latter that she'd found him a perfect bride on Plorgonar and announced an arranged marriage. Pleakley felt heartbroken, knowing he would have to leave his ohana forever, until Lilo came up with the idea for him to tell his mother that he is already engaged to a human, Nani. Pleakley said he couldn't lie to his own mother, but Jumba then convinced Pleakley that lying would be the best thing for him to do. So Pleakley began telling his mother about his false engagement, while Fibber kept buzzing. Sometime later, Pleakley's family arrived at the Pelekai household to see Pleakley in person about his sudden engagement, followed by a fake wedding. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch attempted to hide Fibber in all sorts of places to drown out his frequent buzzing caused by Pleakley lying to his family. Eventually, Pleakley told his family the truth and explained to them that he was happy with his life and didn't want to get married. After they all made amends, Pleakley's family prepared to depart, but then Gantu showed up and grabbed Fibber (though Lilo and Stitch foiled Gantu once before when he crashed the wedding). Regardless, Lilo decided to let Fibber stay with Gantu for now. In "Spike", Fibber was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, and buzzed during the therapy session whenever one of the experiments lied (mainly Bonnie, when she lied about her being intelligent). In "Remmy", Fibber was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Fibber reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. The Origin of Stitch Fibber was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 580 instead of 032. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fibber, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Fibber did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Fibber appears to be mute and sometimes even blank, though he has displayed emotion on several occasions. In "Spike", when Pleakley convinced the other experiments in his E.A.R.W.A.X. group to attempt the hugging therapy on each other, Fibber can actually be seen shedding tears. Biology Appearance Fibber is a small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a very large head with a dark orange marking on the forehead that glows bright yellow when he beeps, little antennae, a little mouth, round nose, black-blue eyes and four ears. Special Abilities Whenever Fibber hears a lie, he responds by emitting a loud buzzing sound and lights up the pattern on his forehead. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter his marking glows. Weaknesses Fibber appears to be defenseless. Trivia *Fibber did not buzz when Reuben said he's not ticklish. It is possible that the containers are soundproof. *It is also revealed that Fibber likes cookies. *Fibber's pod color is green. *Fibber is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 032 Primary function: Lie detector". *In "Spike", Fibber was seen in the E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. Though it is possible that he temporarily escaped somehow, which would qualify him as a truant experiment. **It is also possible that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy is also present. *Fibber's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 032_Fibber__by_experiments.jpg 032 fibber by bricerific43-d57p7hw.jpg 032_fibber_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5acje1.jpg|Fibber's size comparison 032_Fibber_by_OxAmy.jpg 45812d4edeafe667771cdc10ade276d0-d2zb39l.png screenCapture 31.05.13 5-28-29.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-29-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-30-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-31-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-25.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-56.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-25-53.jpg|Fibber buzzing at a lie screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-33.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-27-58.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-29-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-31-10.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-32-36.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-41-56.jpg|Fibber with Stitch in bed screenCapture 04.03.13 15-50-35.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-52-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-43-38.jpg|Fibber eating cookies screenCapture 31.05.13 6-44-22.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-45-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-46-08.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-48-02.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-43-23.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_6-51-52.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-48-23.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-17.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-50.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-02-47.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-05-06.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-03-57.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-59-27.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-12-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-09.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-43.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-15-06.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-16-37.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-17-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-21-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-23-39.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-25-35.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-13.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-01.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-35.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-25-19.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-51.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-26-34.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-29-48.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-28-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-37-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-42-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-17-42.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-51-08.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-19-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-52-44.jpg|Caught by Gantu screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-16-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-18-55.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-19-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-44-49.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-19-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-06.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-59-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 10-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-17.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-34.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-51.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-16.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-04-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-43-02.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-22.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h59m40s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h42m38s160.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h27m07s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h19m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h10m58s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-23h00m42s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-18-04.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-10-37.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 18-21-00.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Fibber.jpg panes11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments Category:Theme song experiments